youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Lucahjin
Reese Carrie Dressler (born November 21, 1976), better known online as Lucahjin or Lucah, is an American Gaming YouTuber. Philantropy After losing an uncle to heart disease, Lucahjin and her followers raised a large sum of money during a Let's Play Twitch.tv stream of the game Okami and donated all proceeds to the American Heart Association in 2012. In February of 2013, Lucahjin and her fans raised over $3,000 for the American Diabetes Association during a 24-hour Let's Play event on Twitch.tv. During an event titled "Bucks For Boobs", Lucahjin succeeded in raising over $8,000 for the American Breast Cancer Association for Research. The event also occurred over Twitch.tv. Lucahjin is a huge supporter of ablegamers.com, a charity which seeks to better the lives of those who are disabled by allowing them to experience real life situations that may be difficult for them. Because of her own physical disabilities (not often publicly spoken about), she is able to really connect with their mission on an emotional level. YouTube History According to her, Lucah's got into Gaming because of users Proton Jon and DeceasedCrab. Lucah's first videos were "test" videos, which, as the name implies, tested video and audio recording in preparation for her lets play videos. She began posting true LPs in 2008. The game was called "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon" and lasted 6 episodes. Shortly after she began to post "Let's Draws" but after early 2010 stopped posting them. Let's Plays Lucah post's a variety of LPs, including indie games, old DOS box games, Barbie games, and Nintendo games, even the entire King's Quest and Quest of Glory series. She truly grew in popularity after her posting her Barbie Horse Adventure series with co-star JoshJepson. Since then she has participated numerous Co-Op Let's Plays with other YouTubers, such as Donnabellez, AttackingTucans, and NintendoCapriSun. Lucah has recenlty gained another boost in popularity Thanks to two video game series in particular, that being Phoenix Wright And Danganronpa. On July 25 of 2016, She started playing the Ace Attorney franchise for her channel, claiming that she has "been waiting Forever to Play this" She has subsequently become Hooked on the franchaise for it's colorful characters and murder mystery genre. Sha has completed the first 4 games in the franchise, and has announced in streams that she is exited to play the spin-off Miles Edgeworth game, A character that she is quite fond of. In April of 2018, she began Playing through the Danganronpa series, Claiming that because so many of her fans suggested it to her because of the Phoenix wright games. She has grown to love the series because of its quirky characters and dark, murder mystery tones, as well as the overall mystery that the games are focused around. However, the Series' trademark action oriented trail Sections, and more brutal and depressing tone has sometimes put her off, she seems to still enjoy the games a lot. Often siting characters Like Byakuya Togami and Nagito Komeada for in jokes and Memes during her playthroughs. Her commentary style is relatively mature. Cursing is very common in her videos, and one of her reoccurring catch phrases is "Mah balls!" in reference to the name of her horse inside the Barbie Horse Adventure LP. (The other notable catch phrases are "Sir, SIR?" and the lesser-used "Madam?") Though not mature, Lucah tends to make jokes Taco Bell, and for her 100,000 subscriber special ate a taco in front of the camera. Humor #Off-color humor, such as intentionally misconstruing innocuous things as euphemisms for sexual things. #Giving off-color nicknames to game characters or objects. #Reading character dialogue in characteristic voices, most notably in a "derpy" voice punctuated with flatulent sounds (such as Professor Frankly in Thousand Year Door, whom she thinks looks constipated). ##She often applies this "derpy" voice to Toads in her Paper Mario LPs. #She also has a large amount of other voices, such as her old man voice (most famous for being her voice of Toadsworth as well as almost all old men in her games), and her old woman/Kammy Koopa voice (used for Kammy, as well as Cackletta from her Superstar Saga LP). #TEAM NEW KIDS #She likes making fun of her love for Taco Bell. Catchphrases #"My Balls" - originated in the Equestrian Barbie Let's Play that launched her into YouTube fame. The name was given to a horse in the game to perpetuate a running gag of sexualizing the actions performed by the in-game horses. In Thousand Year Door, she named her Yoshi "My Balls". In her Pokemon White blind LP she has named her Blitzle/Zebstrika My Balls, as well as her Ponyta in HeartGold and Platinum. #'"Actually!"' - Lucahjin tends to add this to the end of a sentence when flustered, making it more of a verbal tic than a meme, catchphrase, or running gag. #'"Bowser is my Husbando!"' - Lucahjin seems to have a romantic interest in Bowser, the Koopa King. This is evidenced in her Paper Mario series LPs and her recent Mario & Luigi LP, in which she remarks that Bowser is cute, or that she loves Bowser, or some variation thereof. She also consistently voices Bowser with a Cockney accent (which she also applies to other characters). #"Just like all my first dates!" is a catchphrase used by Lucahjin when a character's line of dialogue could be construed in an off-color way. #"I'm Sean Connery" - referenced when she mimics a deep, manly voice reminiscent of the Scottish actor. #"Miss No Arms" or variations thereof for video game characters that are missing appendages. This meme first appeared during her Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Let's Play in reference to Goombella's lack of arms and her prejudice towards other characters in the game, when she, herself, is "disabled". In her blind Pokemon HeartGold LP she named her Wooper Mr. No Arms because of his sheer lack of upper appendages. In her Bowser's Inside Story LP, she also refers to Starlow as Miss No Arms, since all she is is a yellow ball. #"Stay Away From the Summoner" and "Hello?!" - while Lucahjin did not invent this meme -- it is a line from from Final Fantasy X spouted by an elderly woman to Tidus in reference to High Summoner Braska's daughter, Yuna -- Lucahjin mentions it when she employs an elderly voice for female characters that is reminiscent of the Final Fantasy character's tone. She combines this meme with "Hello", especially when voicing Kammy Koopa in the Paper Mario spin-offs, referencing Queen Elizabeth II. ##She uses a different "Hello?" when speaking confusedly to other characters. #"Sir?!" and "Madam?!" as exclamation used when a character's line of dialogue could be construed in an off-color way, when a character's behavior is considered rude or inappropriate, or when she is trying to get a character's attention in a game. #"Gurrrrrrrl" is a catchphrase Lucahjin employs as a general statement to punctuate something said by a female (or sometimes male, in the case of Link in her blind LP of Ocarina of Time, where she repeatedly used this phrase) video game NPC. #'"And We Put It In Our Birth Control Case" '- a running gag Lucahjin created during her Pokemon White Let's Play. It refers to the case used to hold the trainer's Gym Badges. #"Jizzing in socks" - a running gag referenced in her Let's Play of Pajama Sam by Humongous Games. Part of a side-quest in the game involves collecting Sam's stray socks to appease his mother. Lucahjin joked that he was trying to hide them from his mother because he ejaculated into them. This joke was referenced in her Co-Op Let's Play of Detective Barbie. #"I'm a Girl" was a running gag Lucahjin used to her South Park: Stick of Truth Let's Play. In the game, she projected her own personality onto the player character known as "Douchebag". The character, by default, is always male. She purposefully dressed him up and crafted his facial features and hair to resemble her own. Whenever in-game characters reference the character's sex as male, she responds with "I'm a girl"! #'Claiming resemblance to Doctor Eggman' in her Versus with AttackingTucans. Several fans drew pictures of her as Eggman, prompting her to cosplay as him a video game convention. She described his physiology as "a beach-ball with arms and legs" and likened this to her own body type. The two share glaringly prominent red-hair, furthering the gag. #"You Don't Know" - said in a sassy tone when Lucahjin encounters an in-game character whose dialogue is overly confident, or, when she is projecting her personality onto an in-game persona, and something a character says references the character's personality which she deems incongruous to the characters, since she is projecting her own personality onto it. For example, the "I'm a Girl" meme and running gag employed during her South Park: Stick of Truth Let's Play. #'"Well Done!" '- During her blind HeartGold playthrough, whenever her Pokémon pleases her. #'"It's a thing that looks like a thing" ' ##In her Pokemon White LP she uses this to describe the Pokemon badges, also in her HeartGold LP. #'"My phone!" '- Whenever she gets a call in her HeartGold blind LP. #'Doctor' Eggman '''is a running gag that came about when many people joked that Lucahjin looked like him. This has gone so far that she has begun to cosplay him at cons. #In her HeartGold LP, she has made it a recurring gag to sing along to the Pokémon Center music using fan-submitted lyrics. These lyrics often include references to poop (although she has mentioned that they do not have to use bathroom humor). #"Get jizzed on" -''' Referring to the special effect in Paper Mario from summoning a star spirit, or from hitting a healing block. Also applied to the effect used when upgrading a partner. #In her Paper Mario LP, she refers to Parakarry as "Derpy Hooves" (and nicknames such as "Derps"), after a strange character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. #"Quick Claw is the best!" - 'Whenever Quick Claw works in her favor in a Pokémon game. #"'Burn it!" - Talking to Fiyarrhea during her HeartGold LP, and usually after calling a Pokémon "adorable". #'"Can you Brick Break it?" - '''Usually said whenever she has Derpules, her Heracross from Pokémon HeartGold, use the move Brick Break. #'"I'm an old man/woman" -''' Spoken in a voice which mocks the elderly, usually referring to such a character and often speaking about stereotypical elderly problems. #'"Oh no. Now this is happening."' #'"Are you coming on to me?"-' Said whenever a character says something potentially suggestive. #'"Stop That" - '''She's referring to a prank phone call from The Jerky Boys. She uses it in various Let's Plays, speaking it in a Latino accent. #'Herpes''' #'Constipated' #'"Why is this a thing?"' #'Happy Ending Lady-' The good luck lady in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. #'Corns'- Nickname for coins in Mario games. #In her Thousand Year Door LP, she often sings improvised versions of Come Sail Away by Styx ##In the same LP, she constantly remarks and jokes about Flurrie's very noticeable breasts ##Late in the LP, she changes her episode introduction to include "Thousand Year" and then a random word. #'"I'm not interested in anything that you're selling."' #Gasping excitedly at the start of an episode #In her Super Paper Mario LP, because she does not know how to pronounce "prognosticus", so she replaces the word with random P- words. #'TEAM NEW KIDS' #'"If I had a dollar"' #'The clap' #"That's what she/he said" #"In yo pants" #"Is that a euphemism?" #'"Hank Hill Ass"'- In her Danganronpa LPs, she likened Monokuma's butt to that of Hank Hill from the TV series King of the Hill. Almost every time Monokuma's backwards-facing sprite is shown, she makes a joke about it. #'"Look at this ______!"'- This is a running gag in her Ace Attorney Let's Play. She says it most of the time when presenting evidence. List of Let's Plays Past Solo Let's Plays Past Co-op Let's Plays Current Let's Plays Art Lucahjin is an extremely talented artist. As stated before, she posted let's draws until early 2010 on her channel. She uses the program Paint Tool Sai (as seen in her videos) and draws traditionally on her own. She also often streams her artwork, but does not upload it to her YouTube channel due to the use of copyrighted music. According to Lucah, she also went to university for painting and hopes to continue with the skill. She tends to post her art on her tumblr, but has an inactive deviantART page. Relaxajin Relaxajin is Lucahjin's second channel. This channel contains more calm and soothing videos, such as ASMR gaming and bedtime stories. Unlike her main channel, Lucahjin, this channel features Lucah speaking in a sweeter, softer voice and does not have any mature qualities like her main channel. Though this has not been used in quite a while, Lucah has stated she has plans for it. Personal life Lucah is originally from the New London County area in Connecticut. She later moved to Seattle, and in August 2014 moved to a suburb just outside of the city. Trivia *She has a Pokémon kigurumi collection. *She has a cat named Bagel. *At MomoCon 2015, she climbed over a massive setup of roping during an autograph signing because security cut off the line, and a couple of fans began to cry. She hugged each one, signed their items, and took selfies with them right then and there. *She is such a big fan of Taco Bell that they have sent her merchandise. *Her favorite Pokémon is Rapidash. *Her favorite gem on Steven Universe is Jasper, which she named her Geodude in her HeartGold LP. *Even though she owns both FNaF 1 and 2 she refuses to play them due to them being too scary; she mentions this multiple times on streams. *As of September 2, 2017 she is engaged to ProtonJon. He proposed at PAX West. *As of September 29, 2018, they finally had the wedding ceremony, only to be interrupted by a Mewtwo raid in Pokémon Go, which she caught and named PartyCrasher. *In February 15–16 of 2014 Lucah did a 24-hour Twtich stream in order to raise money for The American Diabetes Association. She named it RED Sun and successfully donated 3,000 USD by the end of the stream. *Lucahjin has been said to have been dating many other LPers, but so far nearly all statements have been proven false. She is currently Married LPer ProtonJon, confirmed by both individuals involved. *When she was younger, Lucah was a skilled horseback rider. *L*ucah lived in Japan once, and has collected many Japanese items. *Though she never stated her real age or birth year, Lucah is in her 40s. This can be confirmed because in her 49 Random Things video Lucah stated she was 10 in 1986. However on twitter, she has stated that she is 41 years old, but looks like she is 23 years old. *Lucah changes her channel artwork and icon depending on her current "Main LP." Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists